


mukbang

by bbam (latenightboysclub)



Series: gotsmut [8]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oh god, Oral Sex, i can't explain this one past "it was tweet inspired", i'm so flustered posting this one kbjsdbfjh, jaebum gets his ass eaten, jesus christ i'm going to hell, someone kick me off the internet for good, what do i tag this where do i start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/bbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>v-app mukbang where jinyoung eats jaebum's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mukbang

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for camille, who envisioned a jjp ass-eating mukbang and ryne, resident jjp ass-eating enthusiast
> 
> i hate yall

"welcome to got7's kitchen with the nation's first chef, im jaebum-ssi, yes, let's have a round of applause!" jaebum cheers to himself and the iphone screen as the v-app begins, waving his ladle. "today we're going to make a delicious kimchi-jjigae, good for the cold winter nights or a delicious lunch date." jaebum watches the comments of  _ feed me, oppa! _ and  _ spend a cold winter night with me~ _ stream in before adding, "i'm making today's dish for our dear jirongie."

a flood of new blurbs pop up on the screen with fans screaming about jj project being a real married couple and how boyfriend-ish they are for the fandom. jaebum chuckles and turns on the stove to begin, slicing up the green and white onions, and slicing the pork. "jirongie likes the pork to be nice and thick. do you think he'll enjoy today's dish, ahgase?" he adds the chopped up ingredients to the bubbling stock with a generous dosage of hot pepper paste and flakes. finishing up with sesame oil and anchovy stock, he closes the pot with a ventilated lid.

as it simmers, he turns back to the v-app phone to chat a little with the fans. the fans are a blend of all kinds, some complimenting jaebum's looks and cooking skills or asking got7 to come to their country. they're sweethearts. he enjoys the little time he gets with his precious ahgases, even if they're occasionally asking for other members.

he turns back to the stove and stirs the jjigae to mix it all up. "my mother told me to stir five time clockwise, then five times counterclockwise to make sure all the ingredients are perfectly blended." he receives numerous  _ boyfriend-dol im jaebum _ and  _ a perfect singer with perfect visuals and perfect cooking skills, marry me _ comments and chuckles, winking at the screen. "my heart already belongs to someone," jaebum teases.

before he can respond to the shrieking comments of  _ WHO _ and  _ maybe it's jinyoungie-oppa _ , jaebum startles when he feels a hand on his ass and drops the ladle. he bends down to pick it up and nearly shrieks when he sees jinyoung on his hands and knees behind him. "hi hyung," the younger boy whispers with a twinkle in his eye. "i saw your live broadcast and wanted to have something to eat."

"then get off the floor, what the hell are you doing?" jaebum snaps back. the pinging of comment notifications on the v-app is starting to intensify, likely with  _ oppa, where did you go? _ and  _ don't leave us! _

jinyoung huffs and sits back with arms crossed. he looks like a spoiled brat who didn't get his way on the floor like this. "trying to get something to eat. don't you have some fans to get back to?"

jaebum scowls and stands back up, returning to the jjigae. it's simmering to a nice color, jaebum hums, as he adds in the final seasonings and slices of tofu. "jirongie will like this, won't he?" he asks the fans over the broadcast. said jirongie scoffs from the floor and mutters something under his breath, sounding very much like a swear of revenge, or something.

fingers slide the waistband of his shorts down, startling him again, and jaebum hisses at the cold air. he can ignore it. jinyoung is just teasing. but then his briefs slide down his toned thighs as well. jinyoung's just teasing. he's a playful one. jaebum can handle it. and before he can respond to a question about something trivially jinyoung-related, a pair of (very familiar) hands settles nicely upon each of his asscheeks and squeeze. jaebum's hips jolt away from the touch and he bumps into the table, knocking everything forward a few centimeters. he can't ask what jinyoung's doing and he can't abruptly end the broadcast, so jaebum decides to suffer.

jinyoung's hands knead and jaebum's asscheeks like a little kitten (and jaebum  _ swears _ jinyoung just mewed). his thumbs work around to the front of jaebum's body, fingers dipping dangerously past his sharp hipbones, then back to spread his ass. it really is one of many blessings that the table is high enough to hide jinyoung and the camera is only pointing at jaebum from the mid-torso up. so, jaebum starts to count them under his breath when jinyoung's tongue, his fucking wet tongue licks at his asshole.

he shudders and the fans fucking notice it, asking  _ is it too cold jaebummie-oppa? _ and saying  _ let's finish the kimchi jjigae together to stay warm~ _ and oh, if only they knew that their beloved jaebummie-oppa was being eaten out on a live v-app. jinyoung's tongue works like magic, it really does. during the rare times jinyoung eats him out, his tongue always brings jaebum to two, three orgasms. he wonders how he'll be able to hold it together this time in front of the fans.

jinyoung keeps licking, and a hand wraps around jaebum's cock to stroke him to life. the latter grips his ladle a little tighter and wills himself not to moan because god, it feels so good. jinyoung can do  _ anything _ in bed and while experimenting is one of their shared hobbies, now just isn't the time but it's consuming jaebum. the pleasure is consuming jaebum and he's losing himself in jinyoung's fucking  _ mouth _ .

but he's learned self-control; it's one of his many newly learned virtues. the leader manages to keep chatting with the fans on the v-app, laughing and smiling and making them swoon when he flashes a heart or winks at the camera. he takes requests to make "sexy-faces" and the fans squeal through text that  _ it looks so realistic, oppa! _

safely out of sight and out of the fans' minds, jinyoung hums and keeps lapping at jaebum's pucker. the younger boy is having too much of a good fucking time down there with his face shoved in jaebum's ass, he realizes as can feel saliva wetting the backs of his thighs. it's good, really fucking good, the way jinyoung licks all over and leaves trails of fire behind on his skin. (to jaebum's dismay,) the licking suddenly ceases and the leader breathes a sigh of relief. yet and yet, that same mouth wraps itself around the head of jaebum's cock and he nearly lets out a lewd moan because  _ fuck _ , jinyoung can fucking deepthroat some dick. the slurping noises under the table are muted but it doesn't get noticed at all. for all the fans see, hear, know, jaebum is just making some lunch on a day off. he isn't geting his ass eaten, he isn't getting oral from one of his fellow band members. little do they know, yeah?

he grabs the back of jinyoung's head with a free hand and pushes him down as far as he can go. he hits the back of jinyoung's throat, the latter barely reacting, and fists a handful of hair to control his motions. he wants more, he wants jinyoung's hot pink mouth all over his body, so jaebum racks his brain to make up an excuse to escape. it's pretty difficult to manage with a brainful of jelly and a finger probing his ass.

"my ahgase, i think there's some techincal difficulties going on, i'll fix it as quickly as i can!" jaebum convinces his audience in record time. he waves a quick goodbye and as soon as the screen goes black, he's almost collapsing over the table. "fuck you, jinyoung," he gasps, thrusting his hips roughly as payback.

jinyoung just swallows and swallows all the cock jaebum gives him, this time letting out the loudest, lewest moan he can muster with a dick down his throat. two fingers are working into jaebum's ass now, scissoring and curling to find his prostate. jinyoung pulls back and a thick string of saliva connects his swelling lips and the reddening head of jaebum's cock. "fuck you too, hyung," he purrs in satisfaction when the latter's knees buckle from his fingers. "i'm having a very nice time, aren't you? your ass tastes  _ so _ fucking delicious, i don't need any jjigae for lunch. i've got all i need right here."

at that, jaebum fucking blushes, explodes into pink. what a little cockslut. "shut up and keep your mouth busy. don't you have an ass to eat?" jinyoung smirks in satisfaction– victory– and slithers behind jaebum to bury his face between his asscheeks. he doesn't touch jaebum's cock again to keep a hand gripped firmly on his hip and the other arm wound around his thighs. the elder trembles, and he knows his orgasm is close. he claws at the edge of the table and lets his head knock on the surface, rocking shamelessly back onto jinyoung's face. "fuck, baby, make me come. i'm so close."

jinyoung hums in affirmation to send vibrations coursing through jaebum's body, and he climaxes, arching and pushing back and spilling all over the floor with cum dribbling down his shaft. the younger gently licks him through his aftershocks and purrs. "so yummy." he strokes jaebum's cock a few more times and grins. "was that good, hyung? i thought it was."he stands up and licks his fingers clean of cum. with his free hand, he brushes back jaebum's sweat-soaked bangs. the elder huffs a bit and pulls his shorts back on.

"thanks," he scowls without bite, and jinyoung just gives him a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. at the back of his mind, jaebum wonders how he ended up with someone as dynamic as jinyoung. the jjigae simmers, forgotten, on the stove.

"just one more thing to do, hyung." the younger picks up the v-app phone and starts a broadcast, showing his face. "hello, my ahgase, this is your jirongie here. i just finished the lunch jaebum-hyung prepared for me, and it was delicious. please look forward to another cooking session from the nation's first chef, im jaebum-ssi!" jinyoung licks his lips and cheshire-grins. "we'll have more special dishes in store next time!"

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't that a wild ride


End file.
